


A Fear We Can't Outrun

by brokenhighways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Murder Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s been sentenced to life in prison for committing murder, and Jensen's the prison guard watching over him. At first Jensen sees an innocent kid who can’t possibly be responsible but as he gets to know him, Jensen realises that he doesn’t know Jared at all, and when news breaks out that Jared’s been implicated in another murder, he knows that he’s way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: D/s themes (kinda), bondage, non-con, dubcon, prison, spanking, m/m sex, rimming, bare backing, toys, blow jobs, twists, ambiguous ending, character death (none major), psychological issues, murder etc.
> 
> Written for serialkillerbb. Thank you to raise_the_knife for the great art and for beta-ing!! She's the best. ;) Thank you to my girl sirenofodysseus for running the challenge. You rock, bb! 
> 
> Oh and this story is kind of crazy. But uh, there’s p0rn? :)

* * *

 

  

It had been three months since Jared Padalecki was transferred to the maximum security prison Jensen worked at. Jensen realised two things. One, there was no way that the kid was guilty and two, he had a crush of sorts on the kid. Jared was being kept away from the other prisoners due to safety concerns. Well, that was the official line. Word was that Jared's magnate father had paid off the prison to ensure that nothing happened to his son. This was met by disdain from Jensen's co-workers. And, yes, Jared was in prison for murder, the nasty kind - some guy had ended up with a slit throat - Jensen remembered reading it in the papers. There'd been all sorts of stories about Padalecki attending drug-fuelled parties and getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. At the time Jensen had scoffed and murmured ‘ _kids these days’_ like he hadn't gotten up to all sorts in college himself a few years earlier. However, after guarding the kid for three months he was sure that the judge had sentenced the wrong guy. Jensen had looked into the eyes of killers, rapists, abusive assholes, and they usually had an aura about them that screamed evil. Jared's eyes just looked haunted and innocent (and sexy as hell, but that was neither here nor there).

"Man, you've got to get over this," his best friend Chris said one evening, when Jensen pressed him for details about the case. Chris was a lawyer and he knew a lot more about Jared’s case than what was in the papers. Jensen was no _Erin Brockovich_ , but from what Jared had told him, things about his case just didn't add up. Jared had no recollection of the night he supposedly murdered a fellow student called Mark. They'd found no traces of drugs in his system and no alcohol. Jared's defence had been that he simply went to sleep the night before and woke up to find himself lying next to Mark's blood soaked body, with the smell of death and piss lingering around him. It didn't _look_ good, but then again, murder _never_ looked good.

"My gut tells me that he didn't do it," Jensen said eventually, ignoring Chris's raised eyebrow. "Come on, you promised to look into it, man. I'm sure his father would pay you even." Chris took his time answering as he watched Jensen carefully, eyes narrow and accusing.

"Is it your gut talking, or your libido?" Chris asked eventually and Jensen sighed.

"I'm not asking you to tell me that I'm being irrational and that this _thing_ I have with him is stupid, I'm just asking you to look into it for me. Please. "

Chris sighed as he flipped open the wooden box that he'd picked up from Jensen’s shelf. “What the hell is this thing?”

“Just some old box that I picked up somewhere,” Jensen said with a nonchalant shrug before turning his attention back to his unfinished beer.

+

There was no way in hell that Jared would last twenty odd years in this place without cracking. That had been his first thought when Jensen had first clapped eyes on him. The long, floppy brown hair and the slanted, warm eyes were just a magnet for trouble. It took two days before Jared had been whipped off to his own private wing, and Jensen had laughed about it with his co-workers at the time. It's not that he found it particularly amusing, just that he knew what his own face looked like; he knew that their ‘cock-sucking lips’ jibes and snide pretty boy remarks were not said as jokes. So he'd had to find a way to fit in. Three years later here he was, sick of the job and desperate for Jared to be released so that they could both be free of this place once and for all. Perhaps he was just too much of a romantic, or an idealist. Or just plain delusional, Jensen wasn’t sure.

"Hey," Jared said from his cell when Jensen arrived to do his next inspection. "You up for a game of cards today?" The real answer was no, but he'd play anyway if it kept that haunted look of Jared's face. With a quick look around the dark, poorly lit corridor, Jensen stepped forward and unlocked the door. It was a pretty standard cell, with a bed, toilet and sink. Jensen didn't know how anyone could breathe inside these things. He didn’t know how Jared could still look so bright and happy whenever he saw Jensen. He didn’t know how to cope with being Jared’s only bright spot when there was nothing he could do to free him.

"Hi," Jared said softly as Jensen neared him. "I, uh, missed you." Jensen leaned into kiss him softly, moaning into Jared's mouth a little when he responded. A loud bang caused them to spring apart just as Jared's hands were starting to wander and Jensen wiped his mouth quickly and went about "inspecting" the cell.

"Hey, Ackles," a voice called. "Your boy’s got a visit at 2pm!" There was another bang and then the sound of receding footsteps and Jensen shoulders slumped in release.

"We shouldn't keep doing this," Jared said, his face flushed and covered in guilt. "I don't want you to lose your job." Jensen processed that for a moment before he dragged Jared in for another hot, dirty kiss. For all of Jared's doubts, his response was just as eager and before Jensen knew what was happening, Jared's hand was brushing over his crotch, sending shocks of pleasure straight through Jensen's cock.

"Can I?" Jared asked softly and Jensen nodded as he thrust his hips into Jared's and licked at his neck. By his calculations they'd have at least twenty minutes of uninterrupted time. He trusted that Jared would make every moment count.

+

“Are we going to do anything today?” Jared whispered from inside his locked cell. This prison was an older one, it’d been built in the 50s and that meant that the cells still had bars as opposed to a heavy metal door. It meant that Jensen could see into Jared’s cell from where he was stationed outside. Technically, he could have been waiting by the gates but he chose to keep a closer eye on things. Jared had been whispering all kinds of shit for the past week, but Jensen remained silent. His boss had called him into his office and told him that the higher ups had requested that he guard Jared exclusively as there was a threat to his life from outside sources. It reeked of bullshit but Jensen complied. Despite all of his attempts to fit in, there were still a handful of officers that didn’t understand why Jensen of all people would want to be a prison officer. He was _too_ pretty, _too_ perfect, apparently. Any chance to get him fired would be taken, he was sure of that. This meant that all of the fooling around with Padalecki had to stop. The low moans of pleasure, the sex, and the way Jared’s soft, smooth hand felt on his cock, the redness of his lips after he gave Jensen a blowjob; all of that had to stop.

“No,” he said, voice rough and harsh from disuse. Jared’s sigh was loud.

“Why not?” he said. There was a dark edge to his tone. “You had no problem before.”

“There wasn’t that big of a threat to your life before,” Jensen said. To his surprise, Jared laughed. It was a cruel, ugly sound and Jensen turned to face the man only to find Jared lying on the small, threadbare mattress, half naked. Jensen felt his face flush as he took in the sight of Jared’s naked chest, eyes travelling all the way down to a narrow waist accentuated by sharp hip bones. He stopped himself before he could get a good look at Jared’s cock but he’d already memorised what that looked like. He bit his lip hard and turned away.

“There is no threat, Jensen,” Jared said. There was a rustle of fabric but Jensen didn’t dare turn back around. “I asked my Dad to get you assigned here so we’d have more time together. Isn’t that what you wanted?” There was something in Jared’s voice that made Jensen tense up.

“Why would your Dad get me assigned here, why not just get you out of prison?” Jensen asked. “If he has that much sway he can do anything, right?”

Jared laughs coldly. “It turns out that slitting someone’s throat and getting away with it isn’t good for my father’s public image. He can’t get me out of this one.” Jensen’s blood ran cold.

“You…you’re _guilty_.” Jensen whipped back around. There’d been a smirk on Jared’s face but as he looked at Jensen, it fell away. Jensen could still see a hint of defiance in his eyes.

He frowned. “I’m sorry. I know that you wanted me to be innocent and that you got your friend to look over my case and tell my Dad about all of the ‘discrepancies’ but, I did it. I killed Mark. He _deserved_ it.” Those last few words were spat out, as though Jared’s tongue was laced with venom. Jared really believed that this Mark guy had deserved to die. The sad thing was that while Jensen was shocked, he actually _believed_ Jared. He believed that this Mark guy deserved what he got. He believed it just because Jared said so. What he didn’t understand was why Jared had put up a front with him all this time. The timid, shy boy routine is what had attracted Jensen to him in the first place.

“You’re wondering why I acted the way I did,” Jared said. He’d pulled his orange, prison jumpsuit up so that it was covering his waist but it still did nothing to conceal Jared’s obvious erection. Jensen didn’t know he if he should be alarm or turned on. He seemed to be a combination of the two. “I did it because you needed it. You needed to prove yourself with the other guards.” Jensen didn’t respond; he was thinking about how Jared would cower whenever another guard accompanied Jensen to check on him, the way he never said anything when anyone else was around. The kid was a fucking good actor that was for sure.

“You’re lonely, and you were out of control,” Jared continued airily. “And I was looking for some fun. It was a win-win situation.”

Jensen gripped the rails of the bar. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The tremor in his voice gave him away but Jensen stood his ground and continued to glare at Jared. Jared looked nonplussed, which just made Jensen even angrier. He’d been tricked, conned and…all he wanted to do was burst into Jared’s cell and fuck him senseless. God, what the hell was wrong with him?

“Oh really,” Jared said silkily. “I think you do. At first I thought you were a little vanilla. Back when I begged you to fuck me and all I got was a blow job before you ran away with your tail between your legs. I said to myself, ‘maybe I got it wrong’. But the next time…oh boy.” Jensen’s face heated up as he remembered that day. They were lucky in that Jared’s cell was in the east wing of the prison, which was scarce on the account of his father paying them to keep it that way. It meant that no one could hear anything. Not even the guard stationed outside of the wing door. One night, Jensen had been on duty and he’d figured that there’d be no harm in watching Jared from a closer position. As he’d approached the cell, he’d heard a series of closed off moans and rushed forward, thinking that something was wrong with Jared.

What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Jared spread on his bed, legs askew as he fingered himself. Jensen had been hard in about .5 seconds, cock bursting against the seam of his pants so hard that he was surprised they didn’t split. Back then, Jared had still been doing his whole virginal routine and the second he saw Jensen he scrambled up, grabbing his flimsy bed covers in an attempt to cover it up.

Jensen laughed at the memory; if only he’d known.

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you,” Jared said sensually and Jensen realised that he’d moved from the bed. He was up by the bars now, with his jumpsuit still halfway down and _still_ barely concealing anything. Jensen should have move; he knew he should.

He didn’t.

“You got this look on your face,” Jared whispers. “Like you wanted to ravage me, god, it was feral and beautiful and I realised that you weren’t as composed as you’d been pretending to be.” Jared’s fingers were curling around the bars, heading towards Jensen. They ghosted over the tent in his black work pants and Jensen bit back a moan. It felt like sensory overload. Jared’s words, the memories of that day, all of it.

_“I’m s-s-sorry,” Jared stammered as Jensen stood there watching him. “I thought I’d have time to.” Jensen wanted to reassure him, to say that it was okay but he was more consumed by the thought of fucking into Jared’s hole so hard that he left bruises. He opened his mouth to say something, something like, ‘it’s okay’, but that’s not what came out. What he said was, “Come here”. Jared stood his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Slowly he made his way over and until he was on the other side of the metal bars._

_“Take off the suit,” Jensen said. His voice was alien to him and he wondered if he’d been possessed or drugged somehow. He didn’t do this. He didn’t have sex with prisoners. It was too messy; too many favours would be wanted and Jensen did not want to involve himself with that_.

“Chris found something didn’t he?” Jensen said as he snapped out of the memory momentarily. “That’s why you’ve come clean. You were _using_ me, to see if you could find some way out of here. I bet you thought that he’d be won over by your Dad’s wallet.”

Jared shrugged. “There were some things that weren’t revealed in court, yes, but really I was hoping that I’d charm you enough for you to bust me out of here. Your lawyer friend merely booked himself a one way ticket out of town, courtesy of Daddy.”

Jensen’s mouth fell open. Was Jared trying to say that Chris was…?

“Oh, relax,” Jared said. “He’s fine. I don’t think my Dad wants to worry about another dead body right now. So I’m stuck here for the foreseeable future.” Good. That’s what Jensen should have been thinking. Jared had killed a man, he was guilty. So why did Jensen feel like promising to get him out of here. Why was it that he actually _wanted_ to help Jared break him out?

_That day was the day when things changed. Or, as Jensen would later put it, the day that he lost his damn mind over what should have been a quick fuck. Jared took off the jumpsuit, socked feet padding on the cement floor as he discarded it in a heap. Jensen watched him hungrily, too far gone to continue with the moral inner crisis he’d been having. Jared was six foot five inches of pure hotness and Jensen wanted to sink into him and make Jared scream until his voice was gone. Just thinking about it made Jensen even hotter and he could feel his boxers getting a little sticky. He felt strong somehow, watching Jared stand there, being bashful and shy, even as his proportional cock curved up proudly, precome building up at the beautiful purple head. He wanted to do dirty things to Jared’s cock, wanted to suck it down, lick it all over, he wanted to do everything. But the urge to fuck Jared won out._

_“Turn around.” Jared turned slowly and Jensen caught sight of his firm, rounded ass. Two tan globes that may as well have been Jensen’s own personal nirvana because as he drank in the sight he thought he was going to explode with lust. He reached out and ran a hand down the curve of Jared’s ass, smiling as Jared shivered slightly._

_“Does this bother you?” he asked, because he wasn’t that far gone. He wasn’t going to do anything if Jared didn’t want him to. He wasn’t like the other guards; he didn’t subscribe to their ‘we take what we want’ mantra._

_“N-no,” Jared stammered. “I want you to fuck me.” Jensen shook then, fingers digging into the flesh of Jared’s ass. He reached down and zipped down his pants and freed his cock. His keys jangled and he only realised that he hadn’t opened the gate. He moved to grab them but a hand on his cock stopped him._

_“Do it through the bars,” Jared said meekly. Jensen almost blew his load right there and then. He reached down and shoved Jared’s hand off his cock._

_“I call the fucking shots,” he growled even as his cock twitched at Jared’s suggestion. Hell, it’s not like he hadn’t been considering it. Jared bit his lip and nodded softly and Jensen had to push down his sudden desire to open the gate anyway and kiss Jared until he had no air left. Jared turned back around and bared his ass, so that it was pressed right against the bars. Jensen cursed under his breath and took out a condom packet (at this point, carrying one around was pretty much prison guard protocol) from his pocket and tore it open furiously. He slid it on quickly and moved as close towards the bars as he possibly could. He used his cock to rub at the crease of Jared’s ass._

_“Ackles, please,” Jared moaned. He hadn’t told Jared his first name at that point. Too busy trying to keep up their charade; too busy pretending that this kid wasn’t distracting him from his job._

_“It’s Jensen,” he said through gritted teeth as he started to push in. Jared was tight, but not so tight that Jensen couldn’t feel that he’d apparently been working himself on his fingers for quite some time. Jared let out a guttural moan and a mumble that sounded a lot like ‘move’ and Jensen didn’t need to be told twice. He slid back out and pushed in with a deep thrust. He gripped the one of the bars tight to center himself and he started fucking into Jared hard. The position was uncomfortable but it was so hot that Jensen didn’t care. Jared was almost bent over with the force of Jensen’s thrusts, unable to really move because his ass was pressed up right against the bars. He just stood there and took it, legs wide apart and almost buckling under the pressure. Jensen stopped moving when he felt that familiar tingle and warmth in his balls. He wanted to see Jared’s hole dripping with his come, wanted to lick it off, but he wasn’t going to do that not today. Instead he pulled back and did his best to stave off his orgasm. He grabbed the keys, fumbling with them until he got the right one in the lock. He opened the gate, careful as to not slam it into Jared, who was standing there with a dazed look in his eyes as he jerked himself furiously._

_Jensen grabbed Jared’s larger hand and said, “Don’t come yet.” Jared’s moan sounded like more of a whine but Jensen didn’t say anything else. He was too busy trying to decide what he wanted. Coming was the objective of course, but how was the question. He wanted to do everything. He wanted to come on Jared’s face, watch as his seed painted Jared’s cheekbones, smear it all over and lick it off. He wanted to keep fucking him and he wanted Jared to fuck him, and fuck, Jensen wanted everything._

_“Get on the bed,” he said. Jared obeyed him silently and Jensen started to strip. He’d loved being dressed while Jared was naked but right now he craved Jared’s touch. He wanted to feel skin on skin. He approached the bed and climbed on it, crawling over to Jared. He scraped his nails down Jared’s chest, cock twitching as he saw faint marks appear. That was his mark. He was leaning into maybe kiss Jared when out of nowhere Jared jolted up and flipped them over. He leaned down and bit Jensen’s neck, and slid his body so that their cocks rubbed against each other aggressively. Within an instant, Jensen shuddered violently and then he came. It was so intense that he could have sworn that he saw stars. On top of him Jared’s cock also pulsed, spurting out streams of white, pearly come onto Jensen’s stomach. Jensen couldn’t help rubbing it in, Jared’s eyes got darker and before Jensen knew what was happening they were kissing violently, teeth clacking loudly as they both fought for control._

“I should have known it was all an act,” Jensen muses as he slips out of the memory. “You couldn’t help yourself back then either.”

“And you punished me accordingly if I remember correctly,” Jared said with a grin. He was still tugging at Jensen’s covered cock, pulling it slowly, though his grip was so tight that Jensen could feel it in every single nerve ending.

“You pushed me into that too,” he said. “Everything we’ve done has been set up and calculated by you. I didn’t just walk in on you fingering yourself. Unless of course, you’ve fucked all of the other guards in here.”

Jared’s grin grew even brighter. “Aw, baby. Don’t be jealous. The only person I’m fucking in here is you. You’re _mine_.” Jared’s hand disappeared and Jensen immediately missed the contact.

“I’m nobody's,” he said bluntly. He felt ashamed that Jared had manipulated him; that he still continued to manipulate because right now Jensen wanted to punish him; he wanted to go in there and fuck Jared raw, fuck him until Jared couldn’t even remember his name. The way he had last time.

_Jensen didn’t touch Jared for two weeks after the first time they fucked. After Jared had bitten him, once they’d stopped kissing long enough for him to come to his senses, he’d gotten the fuck out of there. He’d returned back to his post, done the rest of his shift and gone home. That led to him visiting a club and fucking some stranger in the bathroom, but still he hadn’t been able to get his mind off Jared._

_It had all been a whirlwind really. One minute Jensen was checking his cell and the next Jared was saying, ‘Sorry for biting you like that the other day’ all innocent and sweetly and Jensen’s resolve was tested._

_“I call the shots,” he said, remembering his words from that night._

_Jared nodded eagerly. “You do, sir. But…it seemed like you were unsure about what you wanted.”_

_“What I want has nothing to do with you, Padalecki,” Jensen said. “There won’t be a repeat of what happened.”_

_“Don’t worry, sir,” Jared said. “I won’t tell anybody. And I’ll accept any punishment you want to give me.”_

_“Punishment?” Jensen echoed._

_Jared nodded again. “I disobeyed an order. It’s only fair that you teach me a lesson, sir.” Jensen did not know where the ‘sir’ was coming from, but he found that he liked it. He liked it a lot._

_“Maybe it is,” he said, “but I’m not going to fuck you again.”_

_“That’s a shame, sir. I thought we have something special. I told Officer Morgan that he couldn’t do anything with me because I thought we’d connected. Was I wrong to dissuade him, sir?” Anger flooded Jensen at the mere thought of Jeff putting his grubby hands on what was **his**_ **.** _He reached out and grabbed Jared._

_“You’re mine,” he growled. “And you’re right. You do deserve to be punished.” In a move that provided him with a great deal of embarrassment later, he grabbed hold of Jared’s jumpsuit and tugged so hard that the fabric ripped. Jared whimpered slightly but it wasn’t fear; it was pleasure. Jensen shoved him backwards until Jared toppled over onto the bed and he yanked the rest of the jumpsuit off. Jared’s cock was straining visibly through his boxers and Jensen leaned down to mouth at the fabric, not stopping until it was wet from his saliva._

_“Have you got anything?” he asked. Sure he could talk the big talk, but he didn’t want to hurt Jared._

_“I don’t need anything,” Jared replied back and damn if there wasn’t a cocky note to his voice. Jensen felt a flare of anger. This was his game; he was the one in charge. Jared didn’t get to be cocky unless Jensen said he could._

_“You’re going to regret it,” Jensen said as he inched Jared’s underwear down slowly. “When I fuck you raw, fuck you so hard that everyone’ll know what I did to you. That I split you open on my cock.” There was no everyone. Not in solitary confinement, but Jensen was just saying whatever the hell came out to his mind. Jared moaned and arched his back up as Jensen’s breath fanned over his cock. Jensen was struck by how fucking huge it was, especially in its engorged state. He wondered what it’d be like for Jared to fuck him. They’d have to try that some time if Jensen didn’t come to his senses at any point._

_“Come on,” Jared said as he lifted his hips up. Jensen huffed out a laugh. In one move, he reached over and flipped Jared over so that he was lying on his stomach._

_“On your knees,” he ordered as he removed his belt and unzipped his pants. He wasn’t going to give Jared any warning this time and the kid was barely upright when Jensen thrust his dick inside Jared’s hole, pushing past the initial resistance and allowing Jared’s heat to envelope his cock._

_“Fuck,” he said as he thrust into Jared shallowly. Jared pushed back hard, enough that Jensen could feel himself going deeper. That pushed him over the edge and he pulled out and thrust himself inside Jared deeper, over and over again until all he could hear was the sound of his balls hitting Jared’s ass cheeks. Jared was making a series of garbled moans, but it was just white noise to Jensen until his orgasm exploded behind his eyes. He reached out and slapped Jared on the ass as hard as he could, three times in succession. Jared let out a surprised moan and came hard. Jensen fucked him through it, even though his own cock was limp and spent._

_“You’re mine,” he growled when he finally found his voice. “Mine_.”

Jensen took a step back as the reality of what he’d done hit him. He’d slept with a murderer, with a prisoner under his watch. He was no better than those other guards and it was all Jared’s fault.

“Jensen…” Jared’s voice was hesitant and unsure but how did Jensen know if it was genuine. He backed away even more. “Wait. Please. Look, I’m sorry for leading you on, okay?” Jared looked apologetic, he even sounded apologetic but there was still a mysterious glint in his eye that made Jensen reluctant to accept the apology. Instead he turned and left.

+

Jensen decided that the best way to get Jared back was to dangle what he wanted right in front of his face. A concrete idea didn’t really come together until he found himself doing an extra shift in the security room. Another guard was situated at Jared's cell, so he didn’t worry about that. He was watching the cameras with Morgan, the officer that Jared had mentioned. He knew now that what Jared had said was untrue. Jeff didn't fuck prisoners; it wasn't his thing. He'd fucked Jensen a couple of times, here in this stuffy security room and...on of all flat surfaces in Jensen's apartment, but that was neither here nor there. They weren't together. Hell they didn't even talk that much. Usually their get togethers started with Jeff whipping his dick out of his pants and ended with Jensen being bent over a desk with his ass in the air. They had fun.

But now Jensen wanted to take it further. Well, kind of.

"Wanna fuck?" Jeff asked idly as he stared at the camera feeds. He was already palming his dick through pants. Jensen shook his head. He didn't know where Jeff got the stamina from.

"No..." Jensen said. "I do have a proposal for you though," A hitch of breath was Jeff's response and Jensen rolled his eyes. Jeff was one of those guys who never got over their fascination with their own dicks. If Jeff could give himself head, he probably would.

"I'm listening," Jeff said as he jerked himself off slowly. Usually Jensen would be feeling a stir of arousal, but he felt nothing.

"Padalecki's getting a little testy," Jensen said calmly, his even tone belying the way that his blood boiled at the mere thought of Jared. "Trying to put his hands where they don't belong."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff's thrusts were quicker now, his face flushed and beads of sweat pooled at his brow. Jensen shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Jeff was pretty hot. He'd have to be a monk to not be turned on at all. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I want to teach him a lesson," Jensen said. "I want you to fuck me while he watches. Show him that I belong to you." Jeff's dick sprang to life, jets of come shooting out as he faced Jensen with wide eyes.

“What?” he spluttered breathlessly.

“Just…it’s complicated,” Jensen answered evasively. “Are you in or not? I’ll definitely make it worth your while.” Jeff’s blinked rapidly as he got over the suddenness of his orgasm. Jensen decided to take that as a yes.

+

Jensen was on his way to Jared’s wing when his boss, Robert Wisdom, handed him a sealed envelope. Usually, guards didn’t get mail sent to the prison. Mostly because all the mail that came here had to be checked thoroughly.

“It seems that you have an admirer.” Jensen flushed as Wisdom quirked an eyebrow up and walked away. He reached into the envelope and pull out the lone sheet of paper. His eyes almost popped out of the skull when he saw what was scrawled on it. Let’s just say that it included the words “eating” and “out”. Jensen crumpled it and shoved it into his pocket. Four notes later and Jensen ran out of patience; it was time for him and Jeff to put the plan to action.

~

Jensen watched as Jeff zipped up the bag he was bringing along with them. The plan was to fuck each other senseless, while Jared watched. Of course Jensen had other things planned alongside. He wasn’t going to give Jared a free show for nothing to return. He knew that Jared was getting antsy. It’d been four weeks since Jensen had found out that Jared had actually killed someone. Four weeks since Jared had been touched and the younger man was almost at breaking point; Jensen could see it in his eyes. It meant that the conditions for his plan were perfect.

He left Jeff behind and walked down the hallway leading to Jared’s cell. Jared must have heard his footsteps because he was at the bars before Jensen even got there.

“Jensen!” he said, with something that sounded an awful lot like loneliness in his tone. Jensen shook his head; he was just hearing things, that’s all. He unlocked the door and walked in, slowly backing Jared towards the bed. Jared fell backwards in surprise and Jensen followed him down. He leaned down and kissed Jared hungrily, tongue shoving hard against Jared’s, lips pressed so hard together that it _hurt_. He let his hand wander to the jumpsuit and he tugged at it.

“Take this off.” It was kind of funny how fast Jared scrambled up and ripped the suit off. He lay back down on the bed and looked up at Jensen expectantly. Jensen grinned down at him and busied himself with kissing a wet trail down Jared’s stomach, nuzzling his groin when he reached it. Jared’s hips thrust upwards and Jensen reached out and held him down.

“I’ve got some things to take care of,” Jensen said, as he rubbed a hand down the shaft of Jared’s cock, revelling in the friction of the velvet skin against his calloused hand. “So I’m going to need you to not come until I say you can.” Jared looked eager, far too eager as Jensen produced a cock ring and affixed it to his erect penis. Jensen moved forward and rolled Jared onto his side. He took out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and clipped them around Jared’s wrists. The way Jared was positioned was perfect; he’d be able to see everything. Although Jared’s cell was bigger than the ones in Gen Pop, it was still quite small, but if anything that would work to Jensen’s advantage. He wanted Jared to be right up close to all of the action.

After grabbing Jared’s hair hard and yanking him towards him for another kiss, Jensen stood up.

“I’ll be back in half an hour,” he lied, knowing full well that Jeff was going to be making his entrance soon. The plan was simple. Jeff would ‘walk in’ on Jensen and get all possessive and jealous and claim Jensen as his own. After all the mind games Jared had played since he was incarcerated, Jensen knew that this would piss Jared off. Jared was too used to being in charge and calling the shots. Even back when Jensen had been in “control”, it’d all been Jared. The whispered suggestions, the lewd comments he’d made while looking all innocent and pure. He’d been manipulating Jensen since day one.

Jensen turned to leave just as Jeff approached the cell. Jensen let out what he thought was a convincing gasp.

“Jeff,” he said quickly. “I can explain. This isn’t what it looks like.”

Jared snorted from behind them. “Oh, Jensen, this is exactly what it looks like.” Jensen wished that Jared would just shut up for five minutes.

“It looks like you were in the middle of something with Padalecki,” Jeff said accusingly. “But I’m pretty sure that you know that you belong to me. No one is supposed to touch you but _me_.”

Jensen could feel Jared’s displeasure without needing to turn around. He bit back the urge to smile.

“I’m sorry, Jeff,” Jensen said. “It won’t happen again.”

Jeff scoffed. “That’s what you said last time and here you are, ready to fuck him again. I think it’s time that I show him who you really belong to.” Jeff took a step forward and yanked the cell door shut, echo reverberating across the metal bars as it snicked shut. He grabbed Jensen and pushed him onto the bars. From the corner of his eyes, Jensen could see Jared’s cock curving upwards, a violent shade of red and he could see Jared twist about, trying to get some relief. There was also a bitter look in Jared’s eyes as he glared at Jensen. He was jealous. Jensen was snapped back into the present by Jeff undoing the buttons of his uniform shirt. Halfway through, Jeff seemingly lost his patience and yanked the shirt off, ignoring the clack of buttons as they fell to the ground. Next he undid Jensen’s belt and threw it across the cell, hands already pulling down Jensen’s pants. He left Jensen’s boxers on and took a step back. Jensen felt like his balls were on fire and he couldn’t stop himself from shoving a hand down his boxers and fondling his balls, panting harsh breaths and shocks of pleasure hit him.

“Fucking Padalecki’s made you cocky, hasn’t it?” Jeff said as his eyes tracked Jensen’s crotch area. “Seems that you can’t wait for basic instructions anymore.” Jensen could only whimper as Jeff reached out and pull down his sticky boxers and knelt down so that his face was level with Jensen’s dick. Jeff licked a stripe along Jensen’s dick before sucking the head into his mouth. His tongue caressed it gently and Jensen swore loudly.

“Fuck,” he moaned, shifting so that more of his cock slipped into Jeff’s mouth. He stole a glance at Jared only to see that the younger man’s body was glistening with rivulets of sweat as he struggled against the restraints. Jensen couldn’t help smiling. Jeff sucked at his cock for a while, licking and tasting until Jensen felt like he was going to come just from his. He tugged at Jeff’s ear gently and Jeff let his dick fall from his lips and stood up.

“Did you let him fuck you?” Jeff asked as he fiddled with his belt buckle.

“N-no,” Jensen stammered. “It’s only been you, Jeff, I swear.” Jeff didn’t reply. He just gave Jensen a look and stalked out of the cell, leaving the gate slightly ajar.

Jared was panting slightly from where he lay chained to bed. “Alright, you’ve proved your point. I was wrong to lie to you. I’m sorry. Just…you can’t fuck Jeff in front of me, not when what we have is so much better. He doesn’t get you as hot as I do, doesn’t know what buttons to push.” That much was true, but hell, once Jeff fucked him Jared wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

“Why don’t you just sit back and enjoy the show, Jared,” Jensen whispered. “No one’s going to touch you tonight and remember, you can’t come unless I say so.” Jared groaned but he didn’t respond. Jeff re-emerged before Jensen could taunt him some more and he was distracted by the form of Jeff’s naked body, all slicked up and shiny.

“Jensen,” Jared tried again but Jeff had advanced and he slammed Jensen against the wall adjacent to the gate. This hadn’t been part of the plan but Jensen was all about improvisation.

“I figured that this angle would work a lot better for us,” Jeff murmured in his ear before he kissed Jensen. It was hot and filthy and it didn’t last long. Jeff pulled back and leaned down to hoist Jensen up so that his legs were hooked onto Jeff’s arms, his ass in the air. Jeff centred his self and slowly, he inched his cock into Jensen’s hole. As Jeff started to fuck up into him, Jensen’s fingernails scrambled against the wall as tried to find purchase; they wouldn’t last long in this position but a quick glance at Jared showed him that it was having the desired effect. Jeff let him go after a few minutes, and Jensen slid down into a heap on the ground. His ass hurt like hell, but it was a good _hurt_. Jeff pulled out his precious oil from somewhere and started slicking Jensen up, rubbing it on his pectorals and his torso and even his cock. Jensen checked out as the pleasure hit him and soon Jeff was lining up and pushing into him again.

He closed his eyes and let himself forget that Jared was watching.

~

“Let me guess,” Jeff said, later that evening at the bar. “You thought he was innocent but he’s not.”

Jensen paused mid-sip. “Am I that obvious?”

“You’re _more_ than obvious,” Jeff replied. “You’ve got feelings for him.” Jensen’s first instinct was to deny it but what was the point. It wasn’t long ago that he’d begged Chris to help him get Jared out. That he’d lost all of his senses over a couple of meaningless fucks.

“It doesn’t matter now,” he said with a shrug.

“Well, did he do it for a reason or because he’s a psycho?” Jeff asked bluntly. Jensen was struck the memory of Jared saying _he deserved it_. He still believed that Jared had a good reason to do it; which was the scariest thing of all. Fucking a prisoner was a little out there, but hell, it wasn’t unusual for a guard.

Believing that they were innocent is where the trouble started.

~

The next day when Jensen went to check on Jared’s, he was sitting up on his bed reading a book. Jensen remained silent as he examined the cell, face flushing slightly has he saw tracks of oil on the floor and what looked suspiciously like dry come. He pretended not to see it and once he was done he turned to leave.

“Hold on a second,” Jared said. “Is that it? You’re not going to talk about what happened yesterday?”

“What happened yesterday?” Jensen asked, deciding to play dumb. In truth, he’d been hit by the same ‘ _fuck what did do_?’ feeling he got every time he saw Jared.

“Oh, I see,” Jared laughed. “Maybe you need reminding that you belong to me. Nobody else gets to fuck you.” Jared was up now and stalking towards Jensen in a predatory manner. Jensen trembled slightly but he stood his ground.

“You know my memory is starting to come back,” he said. “I remember me and Jeff. Fucking right there. God, it was amazing. My ass is so sore….I can barely walk.”

“I want to see.” Jared’s voice was cold and emotionless but so fucking hot that Jensen really has no other option that to comply.

“You know once we were done here, we went back to his place and he ripped my clothes all. The. Way. Off,” Jensen said punctuating each word with a step back toward Jared. “Then he fingered me open, well…I was pretty loose so he didn’t have much work to do…I could have sworn that he put his entire first in there, stretched me out nice and wide. You should have been there.”

“Shut up,” Jared spat out angrily. “Shut the fuck up.”

Jensen grinned at him slyly. “I thought you wanted to talk about what happened yesterday?”

“Get undressed,” Jared said. Jensen wasn’t lying about Jeff. They’d both had a little too much to drink and decided and ended up back at Jeff’s place. Every single muscle in Jensen’s body ached, but he was still fired up by Jared. He still wanted to feel the burn of Jared pushing into his hole, the force of his thrusts. Which was new; he’d been the top to Jared’s pushy bottom ever since they started this thing. Jensen didn’t realised he’d drifted off until he felt Jared’s hands on him.

“I said get undressed,” Jared said.

“No.”

Despite his refusal, Jensen knew that he wouldn’t stop Jared from doing what he wanted. Not when he’d reach his end goal. No, there was nothing wrong with playing along, so long as he kept his eye on what was important. Right now, that was doing whatever Jared wanted. He relaxed his body and waited for Jared to make his move.

Jared reached out and dragged Jensen down so that he was on his back on the bed. Without uttering a word, he leaned and undid Jensen’s belt buckle, zipped his fly down and pulled his pants down as far as his knees. Jensen’s cocked curved upwards, finally glad to be free of its restraint. He spread his legs wider as Jared crawled in between them. Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s thighs and legs, pressing the pads of his fingers into his skin _hard_ enough to leave bruises. His hands moved upward until they were rubbing up on Jensen’s cock, finger rubbing in the precome that had gathered at the head. Suddenly, Jared let go and clambered up. He flipped Jensen over so that he was almost face down on the bed. He felt Jared climbing atop the bed and he held his breath a little. The first slap on his ass was a surprise and he jerked forward, groaning as the fabric of the bed covers brushed his groin. Jared slapped him again, harder. And then again, and again until Jensen was sure that his ass would be as red as fucking cherry.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he said in between moans. Jared’s hand stilled. He shifted slightly and then his finger breached Jensen’s hole.

“God, look at it, all puffy and red and fucked out from yesterday,” Jared said as he added another finger, scissoring them slowly. “You said you're still loose….guess we better put that to the test.” He slipped in another finger, and pressed against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s sure that he screamed but he didn’t care. Not when what Jared was doing felt so good—and fuck, Jared slid in a fourth finger and Jensen reached down to palm at his cock. Jared’s thumb went in next and Jensen lost, cock pulsing violently as he climaxed. Jared was saying something behind him but Jensen couldn’t make it out.

~

Part of Jensen’s job included escorting Jared to and from the shower block. Jared had taken to walking to the block without his jumpsuit on. This day was no different from any other but Jensen was feeling a little risqué, reckless and quite frankly bored. He’d given up wondering if there was something wrong with him.

“You look like you’re having a bad day,” Jared said. That cocky glint was in his eye again and Jensen decided that he wasn’t having it. He reached out and grabbed Jared’s dick. Jared’s eyes rolled back in his head and he almost stumbled. Without a word, Jensen turned and started to walk; dragging Jared behind him with the firm grip he had on the younger man’s cock. When they got to the shower block he let go and threw Jared onto the ground. Jared penis stood up proudly and Jensen licked his lips.

Jared laughed. “Well look at you, Ackles. All riled up.” He stood up on shaky legs and went to turn the water on. Streams of water ran down Jared’s body. Jared gave Jensen a suggestive look and started to run his hand down his body. Bold, swift swipes at his skin. Jensen grew hard – well harder than he had been - but he didn’t make an effort to stop Padalecki. But then Jared upped the stakes. His hand travelled further down to his cock and he started to jerk himself off slowly. His fingers caressed the head of his cock, dipping into the slit.

“What did I tell you?” Jensen said darkly.

“Oh, my, I didn’t think you were being serious about my dick being yours and yours only,” Jared said in between moans. Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out the cock ring from last time. Not wanting to get his uniform wet, he undressed quickly and retrieved the condom he always kept in his back pocket. He stepped into the water and grabbed Jared by his hair, and pulled him towards him in on swift movement.

“You know what comes next, don’t you,” he whispered against the shell of Jared’s ear. Jared eyed the cock ring nervously; no doubt remembering the last time Jensen used put it on him.

Still he puffed out his chest and smirked. “Bring it, Ackles.” Jensen growled and forced Jared onto his fours. He walked around his form and knelt down, squeezing at Jared’s dick before sliding the cock ring on. He was consumed with equal parts rage and lust and he knew that he had to set some boundaries while he still could.

“Remember that we can stop,” he said, dropping the act momentarily. “You know what the signal is.”

“Whatever,” Jared said. “I’m not going to want to stop.” Jensen palmed Jared’s dick one last time before he stood. He moved so that he was behind Jared, his cock slipping into the crease between his ass cheeks.

“You better be sure,” he said. “Because I’m going to fuck you so hard that you forget your name, I’m going to fuck your hole raw, until you can’t even move, until all that you feel is me pounding that sweet little ass of yours.”

“Well get on with it th—“ Jensen cut off Jared’s speech by shoving his cock deep into Jared’s hole, not stopping until he was all the way in. Jared was moaning and moving wildly below him and Jensen smiled. Without any warning Jensen started to slam into Jared at a brutal speed, hips moving so hard that his dick slipped out. The water didn’t help but Jensen couldn’t stop now. He slid back in and slammed home again and again, pounding Jared’s ass so hard that he younger man was screaming. He could hear the smack of his hips against Jared’s ass even under the thunderous spray of the shower. He shoved in as deep as he could; letting out a groan as the tingle in his balls grew. Jensen didn’t last long and soon he was coming. As he pulled out he realised that hadn’t been wearing his condom. But damn he couldn’t really feel bad, not as he watched his come oozing out of Jared’s hole and trickling down his leg. He moved downwards and spread Jared’s as cheeks as far as he could. Slowly, he set about licking all the come off, tongue momentarily dipping into Jared’s hole.

“ _Please_ ,” Jared moaned. “Let me come.” Jensen ignored him in favour of licking and sucking, using his tongue to rip Jared’s red hole. He reached forward and fondled Jared’s balls as he continued his ministrations. Jared buckled slightly and Jensen bit into his ass cheek. Jared’s moans were louder now and Jensen felt his cock hardening again. He probably wouldn’t be able to get it up again so soon, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun. He stood up, ignoring the way that Jared slumped down onto the floor. He grabbed Jared’s towel and laid it down on the bottom of the shower.

“Lie on this,” he ordered. Jared scrambled to obey, and Jensen drank in the sight of wet tan skin and of course, Jared’s angry, red cock, straining under the pressure of the cock ring. He slid downwards and spread his legs so that his cock sprang out. He sat atop Jared’s chest and used his cock to nudge Jared’s chin.

“I’m going to feed you my cock,” he said. “And you’re going to love every minute of it.” He inched forward and rubbed the head against Jared’s mouth before pushing it in. Jared’s sucked at it hard and Jensen felt his patience wilt away. He started to move, cock pumping into Jared’s mouth making his head bob almost violently, his cheeks hollowed out around Jensen’s cock.

It was the best shower he’d had in a long time.

~

As always, Jared got his own back and Jensen found himself with his ass in the air, screaming as Jared fucked him with Jensen’s own dildo, his pace achingly slow. Jensen retaliated by chaining Jared to his bed and making him watch as he fingered himself and got himself off. Not being able to touch was one of things that made Jared go wild. And god, Jensen was having the time of his life, the best _sex_ of his life. He didn’t think that anything could dampen his spirits.

Of course, that’s when Jared had to go and ruin it all.

It was time for breakfast, or as Jensen liked to call it, ‘slop on a tray’. Of course breakfast with Jared usually ended up with the tray overturned somewhere as they fucked on the floor, the bed, wherever. With that in mind, Jensen was in good spirits as he made his way to Jared’s cell. That changed immediately when he saw that Jared was dressed in all-black, zipping up his jacket as if he wasn’t currently a prisoner in a high security prison.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he unlocked the gate, a move that he’d regret shortly. Jared didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge his presence. “Seriously, what the fuck is going on?”

“I have something that I need to do,” Jared said eventually. “And if I don’t do it, people are going to get hurt.” Jensen frowned. What the hell was Jared talking about? They were in prison; this wasn’t out there, where Jared could do whatever he wanted. He couldn’t just decide that he had something that he needed to do.

“I don’t understand.”

Jared laughed bitterly. “You don’t need to understand. But, I need your help so I’ll tell you anyway. You know who is Mark Pellegrino is right?” Jensen swallowed hard; disgusted at the nonchalant way that Jared had posed the question. It hit him then, just how fucked up this situation was. He was cavorting around with a _murderer_ , fuck, he’d damn near been skipping his way over to Jared’s cell. He moved to back out, and lock the door but he was too late. Jared grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the cell, dropping him onto the stone floor after wrenching the keys from him. Before Jensen could say a word, Jared slipped out of the cell and locked it. The sound of the metal turning was deafening and Jensen couldn’t bring himself to say a word.

“Do you know who he is?” Jared asked again, and there was a hint of darkness laced in his voice, almost as if he was a different person entirely. Perhaps he was. This was the man who had slit someone’s throat and shown no remorse. Yeah, he’d spent most of his time with Jared having sexual relations but still, apart from the beginning when Jared had put on his little performance, Jensen had never seen anything to show that Mark had been some mistake, some accident. That it had been retribution. However, as Jared loomed over him he remembered his admission clearly; he remembered the bitterness that had been in his voice when he had admitted to killing Mark. It was then that Jensen realised just how stupid he’d been.

“He’s the man that you murdered,” Jensen said quietly. “Don’t do this, Jared.” Jensen didn’t know what Jared had planned, but he knew that it wasn’t good. Hell, Jared was basically radiating _not good_ with every dark glance he throws Jensen’s way.

“Look, just shut up, okay,” Jared growls. “This is bigger than you and me, okay. Way bigger. And I need you to just shut up and stay here.”

He left then, his form like a black shadow in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared returned six hours later, with blood-stained hands and a plastic trash bag in his hand. Jensen stared at it, but said nothing. He was pissed off, tired, hungry and fuck, he was really pissed off. The first thing he planned on doing was reporting Jared.

“You might want to get back out there,” Jared said coldly as he tossed the keys on Jared’s lap. “There’s been a… _fatality_ in Gen Pop.”

Jensen called in sick the next day, unable to face the knowledge that he’d let Jared _murder_ someone. Not only had he done that, but Jared forced him to get rid of the evidence. Apparently Jensen was involved now, even though his only crime had been to fall for Jared’s bullshit and respond to his mind games. He could only hide for a day though, because the prison had gone into complete lockdown and it’d look weird if he didn’t show up. Before he went back he pulled up Google and checked the bus prices. Jensen didn’t know what Jared was messed up in, but it was already too much for him. If he needed to jump ship, he wanted to be ready.

Unfortunately for him, Jared had another surprise for him. Despite Jensen’s best efforts, Wisdom had refused to reassign him to another ward. His boss had even gone as far to tell him to watch his back. The entire situation was starting to become more and more surreal.

“You need to be careful.” Jared was on his case the second Jensen arrived with ‘slop on a tray’. No ‘hello’, no ‘how are you?’ - just a comment that sounded a lot like a threat. Though with the way Jared hands were all over him, that was just the beginning. Jensen only realised what was happening when Jared kissed him. He pushed Jared back, wiping his mouth in disgust. After the past two days, the last thing he wanted to do was _kiss_ Jared. He wanted to be _nowhere_ him.

“Do not touch me,” he spat out. “And don’t threaten me either.”

“It wasn’t a threat,” Jared said calmly. “You _do_ need to be careful. Especially now that they’re watching you. Looking for buses that’ll get you out of town? That shit’ll get you killed. And you’re already hanging on by a thread.” Jensen moved even further back, running a hand through his hair as he took a breath and tried to process everything he was being told. Not that Jared had told him anything, and he was done, finished with all of this pussyfooting around.

“What are you talking about?” he asked finally. “How do you know that I was looking up buses? Are you stalking me somehow? Is someone _watching_ me?”

Jared cleared his throat. “I’m not stalking you. They are. It’s…it’s complicated. I didn’t just kill all of those people for no reason.” _All_ of those people? Jensen couldn’t believe his ears. He should have listened to Chris all along. This was just, fucked up. So completely and utterly fucked up.

"You know who my Dad is right?" Jared said, not waiting for Jensen to respond. "He's this all powerful, rich guy and people are attracted to that. And I grew up with it. That's a whole lot of admiration and jealousy right there. People all wanted to _be_ him, or befriend him somehow and I just wanted him to be proud of me."

"What the fuck does your dad have to do with the fact that you're a _murderer_?" Jensen snapped.

"He plays this game," Jared replied, strain evident in his tone. "When someone crosses him, they become a target. He sends one of us a picture and a blade and we get rid of them. Once you're in the game, you can't get out of it. It's kill or be killed, a fear that we can't outrun no matter how hard we try." Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing but that wasn't really what was bothering him. He wanted to know why Jared had dragged him into this mess.

"Why did you get me all mixed up in this, Jared? Why the fuck am I here?" He pleaded with Jared to give him an answer. Jared swallowed hard, emotion finally finding his eyes. It was pity more than anything, but Jensen was hard pressed to feel chagrined about that. He pitied himself for letting sex fuck his life up. For letting a murderer in, for _falling_ in lust.

"All of the sex was to make sure you didn't have a wire on you," Jared admitted. "Well, it was at first. I wasn't taking any chances and to be honest, you seem like you needed it, but we fucked up. They found out about you and now you're involved."

"If I wasn't wearing a wire, how did these... _people_ find out about us?" Jensen asked. He didn't even want to ask about what Jared did with the other guards that took over when Jensen was there. Did he fuck them too, to look for wires?

“Jeff is my other guard when you’re not here,” Jared said. “He swore that he wouldn’t say anything, but then he did and then I did what I had to do in retaliation.” It hit Jensen then that they hadn’t actually revealed the identity of the person killed down in gen pop. Everyone had been assuming that it was a fellow prisoner but…

“No…” he said softly. “You killed Jeff?” It wasn’t as if there’d been any love lost between the two of them but they had been friends. Jeff was good company, a little sleazy, but still he’d made this place a little bearable. He’d also warned Jensen about Jared right from the start.

“I did it for the right reasons,” Jared explained as he reached under his pillow and pulled something out. “I found this in his pocket. I wasn’t sleeping with him but, I had to check him for wires too. What I found was worse.” Jensen frowned as he looked down at the picture Jared had handed to him. It was a picture of _him_ , with a red X marked across the forehead. His blood ran cold and he backed away almost immediately. He wasn’t going to do this. He wasn’t going to join this game.

~

Jensen went back to remaining out in the hallway, in a room by the gates. His only movements were during meal times and on his way out. He checked on Jared occasionally, ignoring the man’s pleas each time. He was putting on a front, but he was willing to do it for as long as possible. It didn’t matter that he was receiving strange phone calls and that it was highly likely that someone was following him. He was a threat to no one. He was just a small-town, ex-farm boy who led a very boring life. He watched Judge Judy and ate microwave dinners as he worked on a novel that would probably never see the light of day. He was too _normal_ to get caught up in some sort of power play. He _was_.

However, denial could only last for so long. He could only pretend that his feelings for Jared had vanished for so long. Truth was, he still thought about him, about his touch, his body. He craved the man’s presence and felt sick for doing so. Jared was...he was a _bad_ person, yet try as he might, Jensen couldn’t blame him. It was okay though because Jared was in prison. They were in a confined area and so long as neither of them let another Jeff fuck things up, Jensen could just do his job until he found some way to get out.

~

 _‘Today, Padalecki Industries announced that Jared Padalecki’s case would be heard again due to new evidence that has come to light. Padalecki was convicted six months ago for the murder for Mark Pellegrino, an up and coming lawyer who had been looking into the illegal practices of the accused’s father’s company.’_ Jensen was thrown out of his thoughts as the news sounded, his eyes widened as he processed the ramifications of what was happening. Jared could get out of prison. Fuck. Jensen was screwed. Panic swept through him and he turned the television off and ran to his room, yanking down his duffel and throwing clothes in it, anything he could find. A knock on his door halted his progress and he stopped, taking a deep breath to regain some sense of tranquillity. If they were watching him, he needed to be careful. There was a tall redhead at the door when he opened it and he frowned at her.

“Going somewhere?” she asked. The dark edge to her voice told him that it was rhetorical question.

He was well and truly trapped.

~

“I have a new roommate,” Jensen was saying the next day when he finally gave up on ignoring Jared. “Is this your doing?” The redhead, Danneel, had refused to leave his apartment and he got the impression that she was here to stay. Hell, she'd even finished his beer, and he needed all of the alcohol he could find these days. If only so he could pretend that he wasn't trapped in the middle of some bizarre murder game that he couldn't understand.

“What?” Jared asked, sounding as if he hadn’t been listening. Maybe he was plotting his next murder. The fallout from Jeff’s death was still swarming around them and Jensen knew that the appeal was most likely an attempt to get Jared out of the prison. The timing made Jensen wonder just how long Jared had known about what his… _father_ ’s game dictated that he do.

“A woman showed up at my door yesterday,” Jensen responded slowly. Jared’s face didn’t show any signs of surprise, which annoyed him. The least Jared could do was _pretend_ to be on his side in this – he was the one who’d dragged Jared into this mess.

“Oh god. Danneel, right?” Jared said. “She was my assistant at work. She…works for my dad. She’s his eyes and ears. What were you doing when she came over?”

Jensen was flabbergasted. “I wasn’t joking when I said _roommate_ , she brought a suitcase and stayed over.”

“Jensen, what were you _doing_?”

“I was packing a bag, okay! I heard about your appeal on the news and I flipped out. I don’t want to be a part of this anymore. I’m done. I wasn’t even started to begin with, but I am done. Done. Jeff is dead and I…I don’t even know what you did with Chris, and you know what? I don’t want to know. Talk to whoever you need to and let me go.”

“I can’t do that,” Jared replied in a strained tone. “They’re watching you, Jensen and the only way you can convince my dad to trust you is if you stick with me. I’m probably going to be released on bail in the next couple of weeks, and if we stick together, maybe we can get out of this alive.” The thought of Jared being free made Jensen freeze, his blood running cold and icy, fear digging into him like shards of glass. It was surreal. Fuck, it was _real_. That was the problem. This was all too fucking real and Jensen didn’t want to deal with it.

Unfortunately for him, what he wanted didn’t seem to matter.

~

Somehow, the lawyers went to court and Jared was out in a month, on bail with a security tag. According to the papers, his conviction had been quashed due to ‘contaminated evidence’. The prosecution were pushing for a retrial, hence the whole bail situation. Everything became a flurry of activity. Jensen was fired for ‘breach of contract’; his landlord threw him out because of some complaint from a neighbour he knew that he had never spoken too. He found himself being shepherded towards a huge house, with no say in the matter.

“Home, sweet home,” Jared said when they first arrived in what appeared to be his room. There were pictures of him with various people scattered across it, and it looked less tidy than the rest of the house. Knowing Jared and this messed up situation, it was probably an act to lure people in before he went for the jugular – literally. “We should grab a shower.” Before Jensen knew what was happening, Jared dragged him across the room and into the en-suite bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Jensen’s face flushed as he recalled the last shower they’d shared and he berated himself for even going there. Jared turned the shower on but made no move to undress. By the time he spoke again, the room was filled with steam, making Jensen hot and uncomfortable.

“We don’t have long to talk,” Jared said quietly right by his ears. “The camera doesn’t have sound but they know we’re in here. I just want to say that I’m sorry about all of this. If there’s anything you need while you’re here, just let me know.”

“What other choice do I have?” Jensen hissed angrily. “It’s not like you can go to the police.” Jared opened his mouth to respond but he hesitated. He looked unsure, as if he was deliberately keeping something back from him. “What? What is it?”

“Maybe you can,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve suspected for a while that we have a snitch and I was proved right the night I was arrested. The way the game works, once you’re done with a kill, that’s it. You have the right amount of time to get out. The right cops show up.”

“Who is it?”

At the question, Jared frowned. “I can’t be certain but my money is on Danneel. She was supposed to be on clean-up duty that night but she never showed. What with everything that happened afterwards, I never quite realised. It’s no coincidence that my appeal motion came through just as she reappeared back on the scene.”

“Why haven’t you told your Dad about her?” Jensen asked. It’s not like Jared was an angel, he had no intention of getting out of this game – it was his _life_.

“I would but if she can get you out of here then I won’t say anything,” Jared replied. “Do with that what you will.”

~

The box came in two days, as they were sitting in Jared’s room. They’d been holed up in there for that time due to the electronic ankle bracelet that restricted him from leaving the house. There was a knock on the door and Jensen answered it, shooting a dirty look at Jared who was on his bed flipping through an old car magazine. The butler (if he was one) handed Jensen the box and left with a smile. Jensen resisted the urge to flip the bird at the retreating figure of the butler and re-entered the room. He threw the box on the bed, not caring when it almost hit Jared’s head. Perhaps that had been his subconscious intended target.

“Looks like you’ve got another innocent person to kill,” he said as he flopped down into the armchair he’d made his own. Unlike Jared he could leave the house as he pleased. The only problem was that he didn’t know who was watching him and as fucked up as it was, he actually felt kind of protected here in this room with Jared. Although he was rapidly feeling unsafe as Jared went through the box.

“This box isn’t for me,” Jared said as he finally finished rifling through it. “It’s for you.”

~

Jensen met up with Danneel at the park. He was twenty minutes early but it didn’t matter. This was the first moment of solitude he’d had since Jared left prison and he was enjoying it. The carefree looks on the faces of the passer-by’s, the way the wind blew in his face. For a moment, he could forget. Forget about all of the crap that was happening, all of the lies, the murder, and the twisted mind games. Just for a moment.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Danneel’s voice brought everything back and he looked up at her with a grim expression on his face.

“I got a box yesterday and I need to know if you can help me with the contents,” he said, just the way Jared had told him to. “There is some stuff inside of it that is related to you directly.” Danneel was quiet for a long moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a picture of _him_ , with that all too familiar red ‘X’ affixed on his forehead. Jensen’s breath flew out of his lungs. So much for feeling protected.

“I take it that you got one of me,” she stated. “We’re being played by your boy.” Jensen snorted at that. If there was one thing he had learned from that, it was that Jared wasn’t his in any shape or form. Nor did he want him. Well. Not really.

“He’s not my boy,” Jensen said, though it felt flat even to his ears. Danneel gave him a knowing look but she didn’t comment. “What are we going to do? Because if it comes down to it and we have to go up against each other, you’re going to win. Hell, you might as well shoot me now. Don’t leave me hanging.” It’s not that Jensen wanted to die, he just didn’t want to be a part of this messed up game. He couldn’t make anything like this life. He needed to get _out_.

“What about Jared?” Danneel asked. “You didn’t care what he’d think about me killing you?”

Jensen shrugged. “No I don’t. This is all a game to him, to all of them. He doesn’t care about anything apart from him and his sick sonuvabitch father. And you can tell that to both of them if you’re going to go and report back.”

Danneel tilted her head to one side, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell on you. And you know, I get it. One day, I’m an assistant, next thing you know, I’m out here, trying to figure out what’s going on and why people seem to dropping dead all around me. You get that right?” As she was speaking Danneel dropped a piece of paper in his lap. When Jensen picked it up, it read: _I’m a cop_.

“Yeah,” he said. “I get it. I just don’t know what’s going to happen next.” He didn’t say that he felt as though he knew more, but didn’t know enough to fit the pieces together and solve this intricate puzzle he was in the midst of.

“Do you think that Jared poses a serious threat?” she asked. “Even with his Dad protecting him?”

“I think Jared’s a pawn in his Dad’s fucked up game of chess,” Jensen replied. “It’s just a case of which side the pawn is on. Our side or his father’s?” He wondered if they could hear him, but the thought didn’t last for long.

If there was one thing he’d learnt in prison it was that the unlikeliest people sometimes ran the show.

~

Jared was in one of the dens, playing pool, when Jensen got back home, with a handy new device in his pocket.

“We can talk for about fifteen minutes before the jammer starts to take out cameras beyond the room,” Jensen said. “And there are some conditions.”

"You were supposed to suss her out not agree on conditions," Jared said. He sounded salty, but it could just be down to his moods. It turned out that being on house arrest wasn't great for the mind.

"I did what I had to do and now you have a choice to make," Jensen said. "You either rat your dad out, or I let her take me out and she can keep gathering information for the FBI." That got Jared's attention and he dropped his pool cue.

"No one is taking you out," Jared said sounding angrier than Jensen had ever heard him before. "That's not why I sent you to her. She's supposed to be getting you away from all of this. Not sending you to make _conditions_. Why can't anyone just be who they say they are for just one fucking minute?" They still had ten minutes available to talk but it looks like they wouldn't need them. Jared was incensed with rage. Jensen widened his eyes and took a step back.

“Okay, calm down,” he said slowly. “It’s not like you give a damn.” That seemed to make Jared even angrier and soon, the pool cue was lying in pieces, splinted branches of wood sticking out from where it’d snapped. The table had been overturned, and the balls were rolling across the room, escaping in a way that Jensen could not. He sighed. Life really was shit when someone was jealous of _balls_. He turned back to Jared’s little tantrum and waited for the younger man to become calm. He was used to this. Grown men acting like babies. That sort of thing was pretty common in prison, believe it or not. He glanced at his watch and pressed the button on the jammer.

“I’m going up to your room,” he said as Jared panted heavily. “Try not to break anything else.”

“Wait.” Jensen turned to see Jared scrutinising him closely. “Do you ever get the feeling that something is off? I mean, my...Dad has a lot of sway but not _getting me out of prison_ sway. And oddly enough he’s been out of town since we got back here. You don’t think that’s odd?” There was weird note in Jared’s voice and a strange look in his eye. Almost as if he was trying to tell Jensen something but he was suddenly too tired to decipher it.

~

Soon after Jared’s outburst, Jensen decided to explore the house. He was tired of being cooped up in one room all day long and tired of having to watch his every move. If the FBI were aware of the situation maybe he’d be safe from this weird game he was supposedly caught up in. Technically he was supposed to be finding out information on Jared’s father anyway. Danneel had been confused when Jensen had admitted that he’d never seen the man before. Apparently he’d been a recluse for the last few years, only communicating with the public via statements. According to her the FBI suspected that he’d absconded around the time of his last public appearance. Though, as Jensen made his way up to the floor above the one where he and Jared stayed, he began to wonder of Padalecki Snr had ever been in this particular house at all. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust, with cobwebs curtaining the hallway leading to the rooms. Dusty pictures were spread across the wall, but they were of nameless, faceless people. He approached the first door that he saw and opened it, his hands flailing around for a light switch when he discovered that the room was cloaked in darkness. There wasn’t one to find and with a heavy sigh he stepped out and shut the door, jumping in shock when he saw Jared standing behind it. There was a dark look on his face and Jensen swallowed audibly.

“What are you doing here?” Jared asked. “You’re not supposed to be up on this floor.”

Jensen took a step back as he tried to regain his composure. His heart was still thudding violently in his chest. “I was just curious about the house. I haven’t really had a chance to look around since we got here.”

Jared didn’t look convinced by his answer but he nodded all the same. When he turned to leave, Jensen followed, doing his best to push down the fear rising his chest. By the time they reached Jared’s room, the angry look on the younger man’s face had disappeared. Jensen took his place in the loveseat by the window and said a silent prayer. He was tired of this, tired of being cooped up with no air. He wanted to be able to _breathe_ again. Jared didn’t seem to have the same issue. If anything, he seemed far too relaxed for someone who was confined to this house twenty-four seven.

“We had some good times, didn’t we?” Jared asked him suddenly. “Before shit hit the fan?”

“Shit hit the fan way before I was in the picture when you started waving around a Buck knife and _murdering_ people.”

“How do you know that it’s a Buck knife?” Jared asked curiously. Jensen stopped to think about it. He wasn’t sure how he knew. Just that he knew. And—

* * *

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was what Jensen heard as he came to. He opened his eyes, realising that his computer was giving off some kind of security warning. He sat up from his desk and navigated his mouse, pausing momentarily to look at the word document sitting in front of him.

**_“We had some good times, didn’t we?” Jared asked him suddenly. “Before shit hit the fan?”_ **

 

**_“Shit hit the fan way before I was in the picture when you started waving around a Buck knife and murdering people.”_ **

 

 ** _“How do you know that it’s a Buck knife?” Jared asked curiously. Jensen stopped to think about it. He_ _wasn’t sure how he knew. Just that he knew. And--_** _”_ He hit the save button and then slowly moved the cursor over to the red X in the right hand top corner. He smiled to himself as he clicked it. That was enough for today. He had just about closed the laptop shut when a door slammed and loud footsteps sounded on the steps. Jensen turned to brace himself as his door opened to reveal his neighbour Jared. A nice college student who had spent far too much time trying to figure him out. Their relationship wasn't exactly above board; Jensen had needs just like any other man. The problem was that Jensen had other needs that Jared could never know about.

"Are you done for today?" Jared asked breathlessly as he managed to somehow speak and fire off a message at the same time. Jensen watched his hands silently for a moment before he smiled and nodded. Jared grinned back at him and Jensen would have stored it in his memory if it wasn't already there. Jared was just turning to leave when he stopped and made a beeline for Jensen's shelf. He picked up a custom made box that Jensen had ordered from overseas all of those years ago. That was the problem that Jensen had with Jared. The reason why he was trying to finish their story once and for all. Jared was too curious, too smart and Jensen couldn't afford to let things spiral out of control now. He had a job to do. He watched as Jared opened the box and pulled out the knife that was situated inside it. There was an impressive whistle as Jared examined and held it up. The box wasn't normally on the shelf but Jensen had been looking for some... _inspiration_ so he'd taken it out.

"I'm afraid to ask you why you have one of these," Jared said in a bemused tone. "You haven't killed anyone have you?" It was meant as a joke, but Jensen couldn't help casting his mind back. The phantom smell of the copper tang of blood hit his nostrils as he remembered lifeless eyes and the crimson liquid pooling from a wound located on a bared neck. He smiled as he recalled gargled screams and cries of terror. There'd been Jeff, Johnny, Marisa...and all of those other beautiful victims he'd put to rest. Similar to how the Jared in his story had taken care of his victims. Jensen had always believed that the best stories were the one that had a ring of truth to it - it just didn't have to be his truth.

He looked up at Jared laughed. "Of course I haven't. I'm just a nerdy, reclusive writer. Who the hell would I kill?" Jared laughed alongside him and put the knife back in the box and set it on the shelf.

"I just need to get changed," he said. "I'll meet you at my place?"

He was out of the door before Jensen could really respond properly and Jensen smiled to himself as he shook his head fondly. He turned and opened his notebook, his eyes falling on the picture affixed to the current page. It was one of Jared looking back towards the camera; there was a red X on his forehead and Jensen traced it with his finger for a few seconds. It should have been a simple choice to make, an easy decision. Follow the rules and kill the target. But...this was his game. Who's to say that he couldn't bend the rules just this once?

He'd let Jared live, just until he finished their story.

~

Jensen was back typing at his laptop the next day, hands flying across the keyboard as he wrote a rather passionate scene where he and Jared finally gave into what they’d been denying themselves since Jared had left prison. The story wasn’t exactly accurate, but it’s not like Jensen intended for this to be published. No, this story had a particular purpose. One that would become apparent soon. The final stages of his plan were in place. All he had to do was finish the story and kill Jared. It was that simple...except. Like the Jensen in his story, he actually kind of liked Jared. And none of this was Jared’s fault - he still had to die - but it was for a greater purpose. For revenge.

It had all started all of those years ago when Jensen was a plucky intern at a certain company, owned by a certain man. What was it that Mark Twain had once said - “ _A banker is a fellow who lends you his umbrella when the sun is shining, but wants it back the minute it begins to rain_.” He joined the company the year before the crash, fresh out of college, after abandoning his plans to go into journalism. The rise of the internet had quashed his interest in words, but he still had numbers. Numbers were predictable but unpredictable at the same time, and handling other people’s money seemed like an ideal job to do. Of course, he never quite made it out of intern status and it had been the worst year of his life. He was basically a glorified tea boy that they sent around, and on some occasions, tried to fuck. He’d endured it because that was just how it was in an environment like that. Cutthroat. Intense. Ball-busting. He accepted that until his head was the one that axe fell on first. He still remembered that day. The taunting, the jeers and the snide smiles. He vowed to seek his revenge and now he could say that he was a man of his word because they were all gone thanks to his game. They were all gone except one, and Jensen had decided to go for a different approach. Mr Padalecki had been his boss back then, he was the one who’d let all of that shit happen. He was responsible for the loss of Jensen’s dignity and Jensen planned to take something away from him - his son.

~

The only problem with Jensen’s plan was that he just couldn’t commit to it. He’d had his fair share of chances; when Jared’s back was turned, when he was asleep, hell every time he cooked dinner, but he just couldn’t do it. He was at that point where love would be his undoing and he didn’t know what to do about it.

That was when he was caught off guard.

While Jensen didn’t hold Mr Padalecki in much regard, he knew that the man would be smart enough to deduce that Jensen was the last one standing. What Mr Padalecki chose to do with that information was what he had to look out for.

The only problem was that he thought he’d gotten to Jared first.

It was a breezy afternoon, and Jensen was sitting at his computer typing up his story. _Jensen cowered under the glare of Jared’s anger as he wondered if today was his last day_. He paused, hummed a little and then deleted the last page that he’d written. He was rambling now and not making sense anymore. The fictional world was tail-spinning and so was his _real_ world. This was real and he didn’t know how to get himself out of it.

 _Beep_. Jensen looked towards the side, where his phone bugging software was located. Jared was on a call. He’d stopped listening after three months, figuring that Jared was none-the-wiser but lately he wasn’t sure. Jared picking up the box a few days earlier had thrown everything into question. Asking if he’d ever killed anyone, for God’s sake. Plus, he knew what Jared was capable of.

‘ _He doesn’t suspect me.’_ Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _‘Listen Dad, this is just...he hasn’t come after you and the cops have nothing on you. I didn’t see any weird boxes in his house and he’s been nothing but nice to me. He just sits at home every day and writes.’_ There was a pause and Jensen swallowed as he waited, his heart thudding in his chest violently. Jared was lying about the box and he didn’t know why. ‘ _No, Dad, just forget this okay. You’re safe and I’m tired of putting my life on hold over this. What? You can’t call the police. What if he comes after you...or me? Dad, no. Listen to me. You can’t do this. Dad!_ ’ The call cut off abruptly and Jensen sat there, frozen in his seat as he processed everything. Jared had been playing him this whole time. All of the unadulterated adoration, the heated looks, the sex...and companionship. It had all been a smokescreen so he could snoop for his scumbag father. A door slammed and Jensen was thrown out of his thoughts. He had to leave. Get out. Run. Right away. He stood up quickly, hit Ctrl+S and turned off the display on his computer and made his way over to his closet. He was throwing his things into a suitcase when Jared burst in, breathing a little heavily as he stood in the doorway.

“You’ve got to get out of here.” Jensen stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t been expecting _that_. Jared was just going to let him walk out and get away with murder. It was too good to be true.

“What are you talking about?” He decided to play dumb, just in case it was a trick. He had weapons and he’d use them if he needed too.

Jared laughed incredulously. “I know, Jensen and I know that you know that I know. I mean, I know that you know that I--whatever, the fact is that, my Dad is calling the FBI as we speak. He’s got a whole bunch of evidence that proves that you are behind the murders of the bankers you used to work with. The boxes, where you purchased the knives. He’s been tailing you since day one and...he also has access to your stories.” That last comment only served to piss Jensen off.

“What?” he spat out furiously, abandoning his sock drawer in favour of approaching Jared. “You went through my files? How did you get past the encryption?”

“It doesn’t matter, none of this matters, Jensen,” Jared pleaded. “You have to get out of here before the police arrive. Do you want to go to prison? It’s a lot different than you imagine it to be you know. There won’t be any private wings or guard that’ll fuck you. Wake up, Jensen. I’m giving you an out.” Jensen felt his face flame at the mention of prison. For some reason, it embarrassed him that Jared had read the story. Sure he’d written it as part of a cover up, but that didn’t mean that he was going to leave the sexual scenes in. In a way, he’d just been trying to channel out the frustration and confusion he felt over Jared.

“Why are you giving me an out?” Jensen asked. “Is this some sort of trick? I run right into a trap?”

“Look, if my dad finds out I helped you, he’ll kill me,” Jared replied. “But, for some reason I actually like you. Even though I know what you did. I know how you used your game to turn innocent people against each other simply because you didn’t get what you want. I know that you’ve killed people but...God help me, I still like you. And I don’t want you to end up in jail, so please just pack up what you need and _go_. I’ll clean up here if you need me to.” Given the surprise that he’d endured in the past few minutes, Jensen was amazed that he could find something else to be surprised about but Jared offering to help him cover his tracks left him stumped. It was more than _like_ and...he felt the same way. If he didn’t, Jared would be six feet under and his Dad would be knee deep in scotch, wondering what he’d done to deserve his son’s death.

“Come with me,” Jensen said desperately. “Let’s go together.” He saw Jared’s shoulders slump and knew what the answer would be. The right one. Jared was innocent in this and he didn’t need someone like Jensen to drag him down. Besides, whatever they felt for each other would eventually fade into a distant memory.

“I can’t,” he said. “I can’t do that to my Dad. Please, just...go.”

~

_Six months later_

Being on the run wasn’t really what Jensen had expected. He was alone for the better part of the day, and all in all it was rather peaceful. It wasn’t as if he’d had many friends anyway. After he lost his job he’d bandied around his resume to whoever he could and watched as rejections flew in one after another. The regret and self-loathing had morphed into anger and in the midst of it all, friends and family had fallen by the wayside. The only person he’d really communicated with since all of that was Jared and...well, the circumstances as they were now didn’t really allow for that. The police had been circulating his name for the last six months and certain websites on the internet thought he was more twist than the Ripper himself. He even had the unfortunate moniker of ‘The Box Killer’, which was rather sad. Still...he was a free man in a roundabout way. He worked some farm hand jobs here and there as he moved around so he was good for cash - the untraceable kind.

Everything was good, except for the fact that he missed Jared. It was ridiculous. He was bitter and twisted and...according to the internet - _evil_. Only a wicked, heartless person could have caused so many murders, so much damage. Jensen knew firsthand just how untrue that statement was. He didn’t regret killing any of those guys, but he didn’t do it because he didn’t have any emotions, he did it because he had _too_ many. The anger and hurt had multiplied and multiplied and multiplied until he snapped and ended up with blood on his hands. And the kicker was that he still felt all of that rage, still felt so damn angry that it was eating him up inside. He knew why he still felt this way. His plan was still unfinished and Mr Padalecki still hadn’t paid for what he did. Instead he was sitting back at home in his nice house, with all of his expensive shit, laughing at Jensen. Laughing at what he’d turned him into.

Jensen would make him see that the joke was on him.

~

Jensen was at another non-descript motel when there was a knock on his door. He went to open it, expecting it to be housekeeping but it was Jared. He looked completely furious and Jensen knew why. He ushered Jared in and shut the door. There was a beat as they stared at each other and suddenly his back was up against the door as Jared leaned in and kissed him violently. He reciprocated with just as much aggression and it was almost as if they were fighting each other. In a way they kind of were. Jensen didn’t utter a word as Jared undid his fly and palmed his cock, his long fingers running down the underside as he bit Jensen’s lip.

“You’re out of your mind,” Jared said in between a series of chaste. “What the hell is this?” Jared let him go, stepping back slightly as he dug into his pocket and pulled something out. He held up a picture that Jensen had posted him about a month ago. It was a picture of Jensen, with a red X painted on his forehead - his swan song. It was over for him, and this was the last piece. The last thing that he had to clear up.

“It’s my death sentence,” he said with a smile, he moved away, not bothering to do his pants up. “You’re about to kill me. And when you do, a file on my server will be sent to the FBI detail how _you_ came up with the game and orchestrated the whole thing. They might never be able to prove it but your dad’s reputation will be ruined and...that’ll probably kill him more than losing you because...I’m a coward. I was a coward. But...not anymore.” He walked over to the chipped, run down dresser in the motel room and pulled out a drawer. He leaned down and took out a brown box. It was different from the ones he’d used, a different shade of brown, and a different clasp.

“Do you recognise this?” Jensen asked, as he made his way back over to Jared. “I almost didn’t. I mean, I’d seen _my_ boxes so many times that I wasn’t really checking for differences. Do you know where I got his box from, Jared?” Jared’s face went eerily blank as he realised just what he was looking at.

“That’s why you wrote the story that way,” Jared says slowly. “You knew about Mark.” This is how it had happened - Mark was victim number twenty-two, destined to be murdered by whoever Jensen matched him up with. By that point, the workers from the floor already knew that someone was toying with them. They knew about the boxes, the weapon - the fear that they couldn’t outrun, and the secrets they were trying to keep hidden. When Jensen had gone round to give Mark his box, he’d found him dead as Jared stood over him with a knife. Jared fled the scene soon after and Jensen had gone in and done clean-up, the same way he did with the other victims.

“Your dad doesn’t know does he?” Jensen said as he moved closer. “God, it would destroy him, wouldn’t it, if he thought his son was a murderer. But...with me out of the picture, he’ll never find out. That’s why you told me to run.”

“Of course he doesn’t know,” Jared said exasperatedly. “I wasn’t even sure that you knew. I covered my tracks pretty well.”

“I didn’t know, not until recently,” Jensen replied. “I bugged a lot of phones, including yours. Being on the run has given me the luxury of having a lot of free time to listen to all of the recordings I didn’t get around to. You agreed to meet up with Mark, you killed him and later on you told your father that that _‘lunatic intern_ he fired did it.” That wasn’t all that Jared had said in his calls. Oh no, there’d been a lot of questionable things uttered, cruel laughs and all in all, Jensen’s eyes had been well and truly opened. Jared didn’t _love_ him that was for sure. Love couldn’t be found where it didn’t exist and Jensen knew that he had been played from day one.

“I...do you even see the irony in all of this?” Jared exclaimed. “I killed one guy - for a good reason. He was a...he...well, it’s like you wrote in your story, _he deserved it_. But I killed _one_ guy while you’ve killed God knows how many with your stupid, psychotic game. You don’t get to turn this shit around on me or _frame_ me for any of this. I don’t deserve that.”

“And I do?” Jensen asked. He didn’t see the difference between him and Jared. They were both murderers and the rest was just...numbers. So he’d killed more people; it didn’t matter. They were officially birds of the same feather, linked by a crime they’d both wanted to commit, a crime that Jared had committed while Jensen witnessed it.

Now _they_ were in the game themselves. Jensen was tired of running and truth be told, he wasn’t smart enough to evade the police or the power behind the wealth that Mr Padalecki held.

“Yes,” Jared said. “You’re a killer. A murderer. You did something wrong.”

“So did you,” Jensen shot back. “Just because it was one guy, it doesn’t mean that you’re any better.”

“I know,” Jared whispered. “I know but...I can’t go back to prison, Jensen and I can’t kill anyone else - can’t kill you. I’m not going to be your easy way out.”

Jensen didn’t respond, he was not interested in joining Jared’s pity party. The fact was that his plan was already set in motion; Jared _was_ going to be his fall guy. He just didn’t know it yet. He walked back over to the drawer and paused when his eyes caught sight of the vials of blood he’d stored there, each belonging to a different victim. He smiled to himself and closed the drawer. Slowly, without saying a word he zipped his pants back up and gestured towards the bed.

“Sit down,” he said. Jared did so quietly, though there was a suspicious look in his eyes. Jared wasn’t stupid and Jensen knew that. If he had a plan then Jared almost certainly had one, not counting the fact that as it stood, the law was already against Jensen.

He moved to sit next to Jared and they looked at each other. There was a lingering darkness in Jared’s gaze and Jensen grinned at him. It was then that he realised that Jared was just the same as his father. Selfish and incapable of taking responsibility for his actions.

“Look, if you walk away now then it’s done,” Jared tried again. “You’ll be free.”

“That depends on your definition of free.”

“Okay, then _alive_ ,” Jensen said. “Though I can’t think of how my being dead would affect you.”

“Godammit, you idiot, I actually kind of like you and no - I don’t know why,” Jared spat out. “I don’t want you to die. I meant what I said.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m _not_.” He was lying but Jensen decided to let it go. The truth didn't matter as much as the revenge that he so desperately craved. If anything it helped Jensen with his own crush. If pushed, he'd confess to being quite taken with Jared but at the end of the day, there was no sustainability in a relationship. Not when he had a proverbial noose over his head. It made sense to go for the more achievable goal.

“Prove it,” Jensen said. “Run with me.”

~

They were almost set to go when Jensen told Jared to go ahead to the car while he checked out of the motel. There was a bored looking woman at the reception flipping through a copy of US Weekly. Jensen glanced up at the covered security camera and smiled to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope full of cash.

"I'm here to check out," he said, placing the room key on the counter top. "Room 197, oh and my buddy outside was in room 198." He placed another key on the counter top. She sighed nonchalantly and put down the magazine and turned to the computer.

"You're under the name Winchester, and your friend is Pada...Pada something? Is that correct?"

Jensen nodded. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour." She stared at him blankly and he turned on the charm, shooting her his most dazzling smile. "In two days, the police are going to be here and they're going to ask about room 198. I need you to book it for two more days, no questions asked. You can tell the police that I was there but not that I asked you to book it for extra time. Can you do that to me?" She looked down at the money, her mouth parted slightly as she looked back up at him.

"I can do that, yeah," she said and Jensen grinned at her.

"And do you promise to stick to what I've told you to do?" He let his smile take on a darker edge and watched as her throat bobbed up and down in fear. He nodded wordlessly and pushed the envelope towards her. "Have a nice day."

By the time he arrived at the car, Jared was tapping his fingers on the glove compartment and whispering down the phone. He ended the call hastily when he spotted Jensen. It was probably his useless father, Jensen mused as he got into the car.

"You're wearing gloves," Jared pointed out needlessly. Jensen wanted to laugh because minutes earlier he'd placed a vial full of Mark Pellegrino's blood in a drawer in room 198, taking care to place several of Jared's hairs around the room. The vial was covered in Jared's fingerprints, but the hairs had been a necessary precaution.

"I use them for driving," he answered when he noticed that Jared was watching him expectantly. His leg was twitching slightly and Jensen almost laughed. See, Jared wouldn't be able to put up with this charade for long. One day soon he'd implode and expose himself from the conniving manipulative bastard that he was, but until then, Jensen had at least thirty more vials of blood, all with Jared's fingerprints on them. He figured that he might as well make it part of the game. A trace that kept the police on their toes, almost as if he was in modern day retelling of Hansel and Gretel, except he and Jared were both killers, hell-bent on winning the game they were now playing.

He had just made sure that he had a head start.

"Oh," Jared said with a pitiful smile. He leaned over and kissed Jensen, apparently not realising how lacklustre and passionless it was. Though when Jensen turned to look at him, there was a strange glint in his eyes that Jensen couldn't quite place.

He wondered if Jared was silently laying a trap of his own.

 **Fin**.

* * *

There's an explanation of sorts [here](http://tny.cz/8ea374a4), and... I think it might be even more confusing but hopefully it'll help, lol! The password is  **fearwecantoutrun**.


End file.
